Baby Jaguar's Roar
Baby Jaguar's Roar is the 21st episode of Dora the Explorer from Season 4. Characters present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Diego *Baby Jaguar *Baby Bear *Snakes *Crocodiles *Coyotes *Jungle Frog Summary Baby Bear gets scared by Swiper so, Dora, Boots, Diego and Baby Jaguar have to find him at the Big Bear Mountain. Recap Dora, Boots & Diego were exploring the animal center's baby animals. Then, Diego picks up a baby bear and tells them it's a spectacled bear cub. Then, they hear "meow! meow!" Baby Jaguar appeared. Diego tells them facts about jaguars while Baby Jaguar goes over obstacles. Then, he jumps into Diego's arms. Diego picks up a ball and explains that the ball is the spectacled bear cub's favorite ball. Then Diego tells them that Baby Jaguar and Baby Bear were best friends. Suddenly, Swiper pops up from behind the tree. Dora, Boots & Diego stop Swiper from taking Baby Bear's ball away. After Swiper disappeared, Baby Jaguar realizes that Baby Bear had run off. With help from Map, The four realize that Baby Bear was stuck atop Big Bear Mountain. Map explains that to get to Baby Bear's rescue, they have to go through the jungle. Then, go down el rio rapido (the fast river) And that's how they'll get to Baby Bear atop of Big Bear Mountain. When Dora, Diego, Boots & Baby Jaguar get to the jungle. Diego tells Boot's that they have to be careful because there is snakes, coyotes and crocodiles in the jungle. So they decide to ask another animal in the jungle, which is a frog and they follow the frog's ribbit to get out of the jungle. Then, they check Map to find out where to go next. They realize that next they have to go down el rio rapido (The fast river). When they got to the river, they find a raft. The four hop into the raft & they sailed down the river. Suddenly, a giant wave flows up & then, Map gets knocked out of Backpack & floats away in the water. Baby Jaguar rescues Map from the water. Then, they check him to find out where to go next. And the answer was Baby Bear who is located at Big Bear Mountain. When they got there, Baby Jaguar climbs up Big Bear Mountain to save Baby Bear. After Baby Bear becomes glad to see Baby Jaguar, his rock begins to crack! Baby Bear is going to fall into the prickers & thorns! Baby Jaguar meows at Baby Bear. Boots gets an idea, Baby Jaguar can use his roar to tell Baby Bear to jump! But, Diego says Baby Jaguar hasn't roared yet! So, they help Baby Jaguar roar. Baby Jaguar did so and Baby Bear jumps. Then, when he got down. Boots says that a little bit of ball time can cheer Baby Bear up! Dora checks Backpack for Baby Bear's Ball. Then, after a game of ball, Baby Bear still wants his mommy. So, Dora, Boots and Diego help Baby Jaguar roar so he can call to the mommy spectacled bear. Then, Mommy Bear and four spectacled bear cubs leap out from behind the bush. Baby Bear runs to Mommy Bear growling happily. As Dora puts his ball back in Backpack. Diego explains to Dora, Boots & Baby Jaguar that Mommy Bear miss Baby Bear so much. Boots then says that they are so happy! The bear family is together again. And that was how Baby Jaguar saved his best friend from Big Bear Mountain. Places in episode #Jungle #River #Big Bear Mountain Song *Move Like a Jaguar Trivia *Baby Jaguar comes with Dora, Boots and Diego to rescue Baby Bear. *This is the 97th episode of the show. *The episode's title spoils the climax. *Isa, Benny, and Tico don't appear at all. *In this episode, Baby Bear is brown, but in Meet Diego! Baby Bear was orange. It may have been a different bear with the same name. *Dora, Boots and Diego don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing Move Like a Jaguar. *When Dora, Boots and Diego stop Swiper from stealing Baby Jaguar and Baby Bear's ball, Baby Bear runs behind a tree but when everyone wonders where he went, he somehow gets very far away very quickly to the Big Bear mountain where everyone goes to find him and it is unknown how he got to Big Bear mountain in a very short amount of time even though he just went behind a tree after Swiper scared him. Gallery 152083.jpg Baby bear scared.png MV5BMjA3MTgwNDU2OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMTg0NjQ2MjE@._V1_SX1338_SY878_.jpg Looking.jpg Character Find Azul the Train Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2006 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Achievements Category:Episodes in which Dora and Boots stop Swiper Category:Episodes with Diego Category:Episodes with Baby Jaguar